Kurtbastian's Fight
by Sunday morning on saturday
Summary: On the front front porch, there stood Sebastian in the pouring rain, "I'm a douchebag." he said looking at the ground. Kurt almost laughed. It was such a Sebastian thing to do, it wasn't a "I'm sorry!" or a "please forgive me!" it was Sebastian's own, personal form of apology and it was so Sebastian. Kurt and Sebastian have a fight on their anniversary after Sebastian screws up.


Kurt sighed and flopped over ont the other side of the bed. It had been three days since he left. Three _whole_ days. Sure, they had had fights before and Sebastian had stormed off. But never for more than a few hours, a day at the most, but he would always be back.

"Maybe he's gone for good this time,"Kurt thought murnfully, he felt a single tear slip down his cheek.

_~Flashback~_

_"I'm just sick of you throwing yourself at every remotely cute guy we see, regardless of whether I'm there or not!" Kurt screamed as Sebastian closed the door._

_They had been out for dinner, celebrating their 1 year anniversary, and Sebastian was, as per usual, flirting with their attractive waiter. Kurt had learnt to handle a few flirty cheeky comments, yes they still bothered him. But he had learnt to deal with them, it was just a part of Sebastian he couldn't get rid of._

_However, Sebastian had crossed a line tonight for Kurt, when he smoothly leaned over and kissed the waiter on the cheek. The tall, lean, dark, handsome, muscular waiter. Who was everything Kurt was not. That certainly didn't do Kurt's, already quite low, self-esteem any favours. Kurt had hardly spoken the rest of the night, leaving Sebastian puzzled. _

_Finally, when they were just entering their ground-floor shoebox apartment, Sebastian had asked Kurt "What's wrong?"_

_That was the last straw for Kurt and he flew off the rail._

_"I am not throwing myself at every guy, we see, I didn't flirt with that middle-aged overweight barrista last week. That waiter was cute," Sebastan said with a laugh, as he hung up his coat, not realising how upset Kurt was. Kurt spun around looking at Sebastian, "You just don't get it do you?" he said through gritted teeth, a hint of sadness lacing his voice._

_"Calm down Kurt, it was just a kiss, jesus." Sebastian said, plonking himself down on the couch and flicking on the news, still not realising the magnitude of what happenned._

_Kurt stood rooted in the spot, mouth agape and tears welling in his eyes. "It wasn't just a kiss to me Bas," he said in a hoarse whisper, not loud enough for Sebastian to hear._

_"You made me feel like crap Sebastian," Kurt said voice defiant. "I was right freaking there!" he shouted._

_Sebastian jumped off the couch to face Kurt, anger flaring up at him. This was his longest relationship ever, so his first anniversary with anyone he was supposed to have a brilliant night with his boyfriend, and that was all ruined now because Kurt was going nuts over nothing._

_"Get over it Kurt, it was just a kiss!" he yelled, matching Kurt's volume._

_"What will it be next time? 'Get over it Kurt, it was just sex!'"_

_"You are being ridiculouse! It was nothing!"_

_"I'm your __boyfriend__, not some cheap floozy who doesn't care if you kiss ther guys!"_

_"You are blowing this out of porportion, it was one kiss! On. The. Cheek."_

_"But it's not just kisses is it? It's flirty comments, and cheeky winks. And it's all the time!"_

_"It's you that I love Kurt! Why are you so upset over this?"_

_"If you loved me you wouldn't feel the need to kiss other guys!"_

_"I don't have time for this!" Sebastian proclaimed, storming into the bedroom, locking the door. Kurt ran to the door, pounding on it._

_"Seb open up! Come on! This is childish! What are you even doing in there?" he whined. Sebastian didn't answer, a few minutes later the door swung open and Sebastian stood there. College books, laptop and a bag filled with his clothes in his hands._

_Kurt didn't bother asking what he was doing. He already knew._

_Sebastian charged past him. "Seb?" Kurt asked in a small, broken voice. Sebastian stopped in the doorframe, as if he was considering what to do. He sighed, running a hand thrugh his hair. "This was supposed to be a freakin' good day Kurt!" he screamed exasperated, "and then you had to get all upset over one stupid kiss on the cheek, so now I'm standing in the doorframe, contemplating wheth-"_

_"Don't say it!" Kurt hissed. They both knew what Sebastian was going to say, that was how Blaine broke Kurt's heart two years ago, during one of here coffee dates, out of the blue, Blaine had announced to Kurt, that he wasn't sure if he still loved him and was "contemplating whether or not to leave you". _

_It was an awful think for your love to tell you, it was cruel, it wasn't a definite break-up, but still enough to send the other person into tears and confusion. Leaving them on the fence. It was that sentence that tore Kurt down. That caused old insecuirity's to bubble up. Kurt had gone to Sebastian for support (well actually, originally it was Trent, but they roomed together and Sebastian wormed his way into it) afterwards, and after the break-up._

_The sentence Sebastian was about to say had hurt Kurt tremendously._

_The worst thing was, Sebastian knew._

_Sebastian stuck his tongue out childishly at Kurt. Something Kurt would have found endearing if they hadn't been in the middle of a heated fight. Sebastian tended to say hurtful things he didn't really mean and would later regret in the heat of the moment, this was one of these occasions._

_"Contemplating leaving!" Sebastian whispered dangerously low. Sebastian left out the 'you' part. It seemed too harsh, like he was actually going to leave Kurt. Which he couldn't... could he? 'Leaving' could be leaving the anywhere for any amount of time. 'Leaving you' meant leaving Kurt. Forever. And the thought made bile rise in Sebastians throat._

_Tears ran freely down Kurt's face and he collapsed onto the couch, burying his face in his hands. "Please don't go Seb we can talk this through," He whispered._

_But he was talking to an empty room._

_~Flashback over~_

That was days ago.

Sebastian had not answered any of Kurt's calls since. The doorbell rang and Kurt gingerly got out of bed to answer it.

On the front front porch, there stood Sebastian in the pouring rain, "I'm a douchebag." he said looking at the ground. Kurt almost laughed. It was such a _Sebastian_ thing to do, it wasn't a "I'm sorry!" or a "please forgive me!" it was Sebastian's own, personal form of apology and it was so _Sebastian. _

The whole setting was so _Sebastian_ actually. Hair mussed from the rain in an adorable fashion, because with Sebastian's luck, of course it was lashing the day he plucked up the courage to apologise, a, now drooping slightly from the rain, bouquet of red roses, coffee stain on the left of his shirt, shoulders raised slightly hopefully, and a nevous, apologetic smile etched on his face.

Kurt didn't say anything for a moment, so Sebastian took that as a sign to continue. "I mean, kissing the waiter on the cheek was _totally_ unaceptable and I was _so _insensitive during our fight!" Kurt still sood frozen in the spot, so Sebastian nervously chattered to fill the silence, afraid of what might follow it. "I mean, I already knew you were kinda insecure and it was perhaps the stupidest thing I've ever done! And you are the first to know I've done a lot of stupid things!"

Kurt cracked a smile at that, because, well... Sebastian did do a lot of stupid things. Sebastian, if he had looked up from his feet, (which he was nervously looking at to distract himself) would have taken as a good sign, but he didn't look up, so he was still equally as nervous as before, only it intensified with every passing moment of Kurt's silence.

"But you know I just SUCK with relationship crap, but I've been watching loads of stupid romcoms, and cheesy romantic high school dramas, to figure out what acceptable and... FUCK KURT! Just please, forgive me, I NEED you to!" Sebastian raised his gaze to Kurt who was looking at him bemused, a smile playing on his lips.

Kurt gently leaned down and pressed his lips to Sebastian's. "I forgive you 'Bas." kurt whispered. I was rather romantic, standing -kissing in the rain, bouquet of roses, love eminating from both of them.

They stood like that for a while, embracing on the front porch. "'Bas?" Kurt asked as he nuzzed into Sebastian's nech after a few moments.

"Hmm." Sebastian hummed in repsonse.

"Did you wath High School Musical?"

Sebastian's silence and guilty face was the only answer he needed.


End file.
